Love me now
by BlackHime13
Summary: Sin importar lo que les depare el futuro en ese momento había algo que sí tenían claro y es que solo querían amarse. / KatsuDeku 100% - Fluff - Romance - Songfic


_**Como prometí aquí está el especial de San valentín de mis dos bebés hermosos. Creo que sabréis qué tema ganó la encuesta muy rápido n.n**_

_**Os recomiendo escuchar las canciones si queréis sentir lo que yo sentí al escribirlo (: **_

_**PD: hay algo de OOC en Katsuki, pero no pude evitarlo al ser todo fluff.**_

* * *

Ser héroes no es una tarea fácil. Incluso el triunfar puede conllevar dolor. Vidas salvadas y vidas perdidas. Alegrías y pesares. Es un camino difícil, pero teniendo con quien caminarlo… todo se vuelve menos negro. Siempre habrá luz en alguna parte, incluso si no es posible verla en ese mismo instante.

Después de años dando vueltas, caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin un guía para llevarlo a su destino, por fin ve la luz que tanto ansiaba. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, luchando por escapar y deslizarse suavemente por su piel. Quiso evitarlo, no deseando ser quien llorara otra vez, pero… él era el sentimental de entre los dos. Solo bastó una mirada y aquella salada sustancia rompió su encarcelamiento.

\- Cariño… no llores, todo estará bien. – susurraron a su lado. La dulce voz que tanto conocía y amaba, la que lo acompañó durante gran parte de su camino y la que seguiría apoyándole de lejos, llegó a sus oídos desde su derecha.

\- Lo sé mamá… no podría dudarlo ni queriendo. – responde él sonriendo entre sus lágrimas. Al mirarla de reojo pudo apreciar los rasgos tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes que compartían. Su expresión era la misma que la suya, intentando luchar una pelea que no conseguirían ganar. Aunque daba igual. Después de todo… ellos eran así y nada les haría cambiar.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente agarró con algo más de fuerza su brazo y continuó su camino a paso tranquilo, pero seguro. Solo ese gesto llenó su corazón de un sentimiento cálido. Una paz que solo ella podía transmitirle. No fue mucho el camino que recorrieron, pues a pocos metros se detuvieron, frente a la persona más importante de su vida.

\- Deku… - susurraron y las lágrimas cayeron con mayor fuerza ante el tono repleto de amor y reverencia, aquel que el contrario solo utilizaba cuando estaban a solas, entre las cuatro paredes que compartían, en la intimidad de su dormitorio. Aquella gentileza que solo dejaba ver en su compañía.

\- Kacchan… - escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo y supo que su voz transmitía los mismos sentimientos teniendo en cuenta la forma que el contrario inspiró con fuerza y sus ojos brillaban.

No pudo evitarlo, de verdad que no. Pero no fue capaz de prestar atención a aquello que le rodeaba, no con el de cabellos rubios a su lado, mirándole como si fuese lo único que importara en su vida. Todo él le dejaba embelesado, desde sus cabellos, a sus ojos, a sus labios, a su voz, a su cuerpo… no había nada que no amara de aquel hombre. Necesitaron tanto tiempo para llegar a ese punto en su historia, pero no cambiaría nada de ello. Puede que no fuera perfecto, pero así eran ellos. Su historia era única y nadie podría quitarles aquello.

Sin darse cuenta una melodía inundó sus pensamientos junto a un recuerdo tan lejano como cercano. Fue el día de su graduación de U.A. Aquel que él temía que llegara, sintiendo su corazón detenerse de solo imaginar que todo acababa allí, que no sería capaz de ver al rubio todos los días como acostumbraba.

De pie en la azotea de su dormitorio, mirando al horizonte e imaginando lo que vendría después de aquel día… fue que lo escuchó. Música procedente de abajo. Sin poder evitar su curiosidad, se acercó hasta la cornisa y miró hacia abajo. Casi muere de sorpresa cuando vio al futuro héroe con el quirk explosivo de pie sobre un pequeño escenario junto a su grupo de amigos.

Quiso gritar y preguntar lo que pasaba, pero no fue capaz. La voz del más alto le hizo cerrar la boca con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y tuvo que agarrarse de la valla para evitar caer al suelo.

**(Love me now - John Legend)**

_**Pulling me further  
Further than I've been before  
Making me stronger  
Shaking me right to the core, oh  
I don't know what's in the stars  
Never heard it from above, the world isn't ours  
But I know what's in my heart  
If you ain't mine I'll be torn apart**_

_**I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone  
So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
I know it'll kill me when it's over  
I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now**_

_**I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone  
So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
I know it'll kill me when it's over  
I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now**_

_**(Love me now, love me now)  
Oh, oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
(Love me now, love me now)  
Oh, I want you to love me now**_

_**Something inside us  
Knows there's nothing guaranteed, yeah  
Girl, I don't need you  
To tell me that you'll never leave, no  
When we've done all that we could  
To turn darkness into light, turn evil to good  
Even when we try so hard  
For that perfect kind of love, it could all fall apart**_

_**And who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone?  
Oh I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
And I know it'll kill me when it's over  
I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now**_

_**(Love me now, love me now)  
Oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh  
Love me now  
(Love me now, love me now)  
Love me now**_

_**Oh I don't know how the years will go down, it's alright  
Let's make the most of every moment tonight**_

_**I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone  
So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
I know it'll kill me when it's over  
I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now**_

_**I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone  
So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
And I know it'll kill me when it's over  
I don't wanna think about it, I just wanna love you now**_

_**(Love me now, love me now)  
Oh, oh, love you now, oh, oh, oh  
(Love me now, love me now)  
Love you now  
Oh, love you now, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

\- ¡SAL CONMIGO ESTÚPIDO IZUKU! – gritó al finalizar la canción y el de cabellos verdes rió sin poder evitarlo incluso si las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Saltó del tejado ante el grito sorprendido de todos los presentes y dejó que el de ojos color lava le atrapara. Antes de que este pudiera chillarle enfadado y recriminarle su imprudente acto, le calló con un beso.

\- Kacchan… - susurró su nombre cuando se separaron meros segundos después. – Esto no fue tu idea ¿verdad? – dijo divertido, pero conmovido, emocionado y tantos otros sentimientos entremezclados que le era difícil escoger solo uno. El mayor de todos, sin dudas, era el amor. Y esperaba con toda su alma que sus ojos transmitieran lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras. Al menos no de momento.

\- Yo también puedo ser romántico idiota. – gruñó el rubio al tiempo en que afianzaba su agarre en la cintura ajena.

\- Ajá… - susurró y le besó de nuevo frente a casi toda la escuela, frente a sus amigos, profesores y familia. Aunque aquello les daba igual, pues solo el otro importaba.

Sin poder evitarlo una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro, siendo detenida por una de las manos del contrario, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Deku… Izuku. – dijo este en voz baja y toda su atención se centró en él. Algo que no sería capaz de detener ni queriendo pues el contrario era esa luz brillante que le atraía como si fuera una polilla. Solo que él era perfectamente consciente de que esta luz no le quemaría, sino más bien le arroparía con su calidez. – Izuku… ser héroe es malditamente difícil, pero… contigo como mi compañero… juntos como el Wonder Duo sé que todo es posible. Incluso cuando nuestro camino ha estado repleto de altibajos, la mayoría por mi estúpida culpa, al comportarme como un mocoso durante tanto maldito tiempo… - continuó y sus palabras se ganaron risas de los presentes, incluso la suya propia. – Me alegra haber sacado la cabeza de mi culo a tiempo. Me alegra haber podido reparar nuestra amistad, haber sido capaz de dar otro paso y empezar a caminar uno junto al otro. De compartir mucho más que las penas… de poder estar a tu lado como más que un amigo. Incluso aunque fuese una humillación lo que hice para llamar tu atención, aunque quise asesinar a los idiotas que se hacen llamar mi grupo de amigos… también les agradezco que me dieran el empujón que necesitaba. Porque puede que no lo diga a menudo, pero tengo una suerte tan malditamente increíble, solo por tener a gente tan maravillosa aguantándome día con día. Tú más que nadie. Te adoro mi estúpido nerd, aunque no sepas cocinar, seas un desastre cuidando de ti mismo, hagas a mi corazón detenerse cada vez que me llaman diciéndome que estás herido… merece la pena cuando me sonríes y me miras con esos estúpidos y brillantes ojos… levantarme junto a ti es lo que hace que mi día empiece bien y acostarme junto a ti es lo que lo hace terminar de forma espectacular. – confesó ganándose un _'¡BRO!_' de fondo de parte de sus amigos, el más alto de ellos Eijiro quien ya lloraba a mares. Denki a su lado le sonreía con ternura por lo sensible que era su novio, aunque sus ojos también se encontraban aguados. – En definitiva… gracias por amar todo de mi… con mis imperfecciones y virtudes. – concluyo y rió de forma queda cuando vio el desastre que era su futuro marido quien lloraba descontroladamente. – Nerd… no podrás hablar sino te tranquilizas. – comentó divertida, pero dulcemente. El de ojos color esmeralda gimió y asintió rápidamente, respirando y bufando para intentar calmarse. No supo si fue un minuto o diez, pero cuando logró hacer que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad y que las lágrimas dejaran de entorpecer y quebrar su voz, no pudo evitar reír.

\- Tenía… tantas cosas que quería decir… un discurso entero sobre todo lo que amo de ti, pero… por una vez seré yo quien hable menos… - dijo haciendo reír a los demás presentes. – Kacchan… Katsuki… no diré que te amo porque ya es algo que hago todos los días. Lo que sí quiero y diré… es que estoy agradecido con quien sea que me ha regalado tanto. El conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Necesitaría una cantidad infinita de vidas para hacerte saber todo lo que adoro de ti, incluso aquello que tú ves como defectos. Ahora mismo solo hay una cosa que prometeré y es que… Bakugo Katsuki, estaré ahí siempre que lo necesites, incluso si no es en persona. Y como el día en que te confesaste y me pediste salir… te devolveré esas mismas palabras: Solo quiero amarte ahora. – finalizó con una sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó sin que se percatara de ello. Lo único de lo que si fue consciente fue de la mano sujetando la suya con fuerza y del cálido beso en sus labios que le siguió. Los gritos y felicitaciones de sus amigos y familiares quedaron en segundo plano pues nada era más importante que el otro en ese momento.

El banquete comenzó y rieron, bailaron y disfrutaron en compañía de sus seres queridos. Anécdotas fueron contadas, videos y fotos mostradas, palabras de ánimo fueron dichas… Incluso aunque nada en sus vidas fuera perfecto, por una vez, pensaron que aquel momento era lo más parecido a la perfección que serían capaces de obtener.

Izuku desapareció poco antes del primer baile, poniendo nervioso a su recién nombrado marido. Sus amigos solo rieron y le hicieron sentarse en una silla en el centro de la pista de baile. En el escenario donde la banda se encontraba vio al peliverde sonreírle dulce, pero maliciosamente al mismo tiempo. Rió sin poder evitarlo pues sabía lo que venía ahora.

\- Bueno… quería sorprenderte como tú hiciste años atrás y creo que este es el mejor momento para ello. – comentó desde su lugar sentado sobre una silla y sin micrófono. La música comenzó a sonar y su corazón palpitó más rápido que de costumbre.

**(Love you Anyway - John Legend)**

_**When you're down, I'm the first to know it  
You turn around, then you take aim on me  
Scream and shout, I'm not afraid to take it (oh)  
We've gotta be stronger than pride  
We can't bruise as easily**_

_**Hey  
Won't you come and sit down next to me  
Put your head on my chest, baby breathe  
You don't have to hide your tears from me**_

_**Hey  
You know I'm gonna  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Swear I'ma prove it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Dammit, I'll do it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Never gone lose it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
I know you've had it hard  
You've seen it fall apart  
Love is never easy  
But, I swear to God  
I know I'm gonna  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Dammit I'll do it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)**_

_**I know I can drive you close to crazy (yeah)  
You've seen me battle my demons too (oh)  
A beautiful life isn't always pretty (hey)  
But I'll fight for this love as long as I'm fighting with you**_

_**Hey  
Won't you come and sit down next to me  
Put your head on my chest, baby breathe  
I'll give you a reason to believe**_

_**Hey  
You see I'm gonna  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Swear I'ma prove it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Dammit, I'll do it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Never gone lose it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
I know we've had it hard  
You've seen me fall apart  
Love is never easy  
But, I swear to God  
You know I'm gonna  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Dammit I'll do it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)**_

_**All this broken glass is the evidence  
We're not innocent, we still make perfect sense  
In the aftermath, I'll be here after that  
And after that**_

_**You know I'm gonna  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Swear I'ma prove it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Dammit, I'll do it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Never gone lose it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
They've never seen before  
Two hearts that bleed, it's true  
A legendary love, this I swear to you**_

_**I know I'm gonna  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)  
Dammit, I'll do it  
(Love you anyway, love you anyway)**_

El silencio envolvió la estancia, todos y cada uno de los presentes esperando impacientes por la reacción del de ojos color lava hasta que por fin este rió, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- No es a menudo que te oigo maldecir y jurar al mismo tiempo. – comenta divertido.

\- ¡Kacchan! – exclama ofendido el peliverde por la falta de romanticismo de su ahora marido. Este solo se rió aún más al ver el adorable puchero del más bajo y sin prisa se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta el contrario, el cual para entonces ya había bajado del escenario.

\- Lo siento nerd… tenía que decirlo. – se disculpó a la vez en que le abrazaba por la cintura y acercaba su cuerpo al propio.

\- Kacchan no es nada romántico… - se quejó haciendo un puchero el menor, pero aún así sus brazos rodearon el cuello ajeno.

\- Y me quieres a pesar de ello. – murmuró el mayor desde apenas un centímetro de distancia entre sus labios.

\- Ahá… - susurró este para seguidamente acabar con la distancia que les separaba y besar con fuerza al amor de su vida. Al compañero que eligió para caminar a su lado lo que restaba de su existencia.

**…FIN…**

* * *

_**Dudé un poco con la canción de Izuku porque la de All of me de John Legend también me encanta, pero creo que la que escogí transmite un poco mejor como son ellos y su relación, o eso creo yo n.n**_

_**Gracias por leerlo y espero que os haya gustado tanto como ami escribirlo. (=^w^=)**_


End file.
